Lilit
'''Lilit' is an Armenian revolutionary from the Ottoman Empire, and a member of the Committee for Union and Progress. After the revolution, Lilit is sent to America as the assistant to the Ottoman Ambassador to the United States, the Kizlar Agha. She first appears in ''Behemoth''.'' In the series Lilit first meets Alek when he is in the Ottoman Empire on his way to meet with Lilit's father, Zaven, and the Committee for Union and Progress. She is able to track him unnoticed and disarm him in an alley before Zaven intervenes. Her mother was killed in a failed revolution prior to ''Behemoth, so rebellion is a deeply personal business for her and her family. Lilit helps Alek learn to pilot Ottoman walkers, although her "masculine" behavior first baffles him. Later, Alek introduces to Lilit to Deryn, who is at first jealous of Lilit, believing her to be in a relationship with Alek. Lilit later figures out Deryn's secret and develops an unrequited crush on her. When Zaven dies destroying the Tesla cannon, Lilit must leave to lead the revolution. Lilit surprises Deryn by kissing her before saying goodbye to Deryn and Alek and leaving on a body kite. In ''Goliath'', Lilit has become the assistant to the Ottoman Ambassador to the United States. She resents being sent to America because of her feminist views. However, she's still able to pass on secret information to Deryn that helps prevent a German attack on the Goliath. Physical description Lilit has black hair and dark brown eyes. Both Alek and Deryn describe her as "beautiful." She often wears her hair in braids and normally wears trousers for piloting walkers. Personality Lilit is very headstrong and fiercely feminist. She helps to print her father's articles supporting women's suffrage on their printing press, the Spider. Lilit is never afraid to say what she thinks, a trait that probably gets her sent to the United States after the revolution. In a fan interview, Scott Westerfeld said that if Lilit was alive today, she would be either a lesbian or bisexual. However, female homosexuality was thought by some authorities not to exist back then. Relationships Deryn Sharp :: : Deryn and Lilit meet in the Hotel Hagia Sophia when Alek introduces them. Deryn is a first jealous of Lilit, thinking that she has gotten too close to Alek. Deryn stops being jealous when Alek tells her that Lilit likes her, not him. Lilit chooses Deryn to help her work with the Spider. After the battle to destroy the Tesla cannon, Lilit kisses Deryn as she is saying goodbye to Deryn and Alek. It is implied that Lilit knows of Deryn's real gender. Prince Aleksandar of Hohenberg :Lilit follows Alek and finds out that he has been talking to Eddie Malone, which she gives as a reason for not trusting him. She seems to also dislike Alek's early snobbishness and sexist beliefs, and Alek tells Deryn that Lilit thinks he is a "perfectly useless aristocrat." Eventually Lilit trusts Alek and they develop a mutual respect. Lilit tells Alek that he is lucky to have a friend like "Dylan". Nene :Lilit is rather close to her grandmother, perhaps because of her mother's early death. When Lilit wants to get Alek and Deryn to tell her about the behemoth's attack, she tells them that her grandmother is good at solving puzzles, suggesting that she may have gotten some hints about Deryn's true gender from Nene. Lilit and Nene both agree not to trust Alek when they first meet him. Zaven :Lilit and her father are close, and Zaven encourages her to pilot walkers on her own. Both Lilit and Zaven support the suffragettes. References Category:Clankers Category:Characters Category:Ottoman characters Category:Appears in Behemoth Category:Appears in Goliath Category:Revolutionaries